


the old wind in the old anger

by Cerberusia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, Jealousy, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: If Uncle Luke won't fuck him, Ben will simply have to get other men to fuck him to show him what he's missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



Ben came back in the early morning. Coronet City didn't sleep: every minute of its twenty five hour days saw some being arrive at or leave the current centre of the New Republic government. A boy like Ben, on the cusp of adulthood and eager to experience the pleasures a fast-paced capital city afforded, could easily find entertainment.

He slipped into the room he shared with his Master in the grey hours, shortly before pink dawn lit the Corellian sky. Uncle Luke's breathing didn't change, but Ben knew he was only pretending to be asleep.

He reached out and brushed Uncle Luke's mind with his own - the gentlest pressure, the tiniest kiss. Uncle Luke didn't stir.

But Uncle Luke must be able to smell him: his deep even breaths would fill his lungs with the scent that signalled Ben's sexual availability.

If it had been daytime, Uncle Luke would have told him off for walking through the city like that. It wasn't proper, and it certainly wasn't befitting of a Jedi apprentice. But in the nighttime Uncle Luke wasn't so bold: if he sat up and asked Ben what he'd been thinking, Ben would say _I thought about you knotting me,_ and then he might end up doing it, right there in the guest rooms reserved for visiting dignitaries at the back of the Senate complex.

So he pretended to be asleep, even as Ben picked up these surface thoughts; nor would he break the pretence to tell Ben that it was rude, even though Ben couldn't _help_ seeing other people's thoughts, who if they wanted privacy shouldn't think so _loudly_.

He stripped for bed, tossing his clothes over a chair, and got into bed in only his skin. That was something he wouldn't have done in the daytime: he was fit, but still teenage gangliness clung to the edges of his frame and kept him a little self-conscious in the communal showers at the Praxeum. Dad kept saying he'd broaden out soon, and Ben fervently hoped it was true.

But nighttime made him feel bold enough to stride across the room naked and luxuriate in the feeling of soft sheets against his bare skin. His hole throbbed, and under the covers Ben touched his fingers to the rim, teasing the thin pink skin there. He spread his legs wide and imagined it was Uncle Luke pressing his thick finger inside, easily parting his slick entrance. He felt his internal muscles contract around the invading digit.

He angled his hips up, resting more of his weight on his shoulders, as he curled and straightened his finger, stroking his inner walls. He was wet enough to get a second finger in next to it, and the squelching noises it made as he finger-fucked himself were loud and obscene in the breathless silence.

Ben didn't try to stifle his whimpers of pleasure: he wanted Uncle Luke to know exactly what was going on. If he focussed his eyes, he thought he could see a lump in his Master's bedcovers that hadn't been there before. He imagined Uncle Luke's erection there in the dark, that he had too much self-control to stroke; imagined it straining and red, the head shining with pre-come.

He breathed in a lungful of Alpha pheromones, the spicy-musky rut smell, and envisioned the knot swelling at the base of the thick shaft to lock the two of them together as Uncle Luke held him close and pumped semen into his ass over and over.

He wiped the come spatter off his stomach with a corner of his bedclothes, and slipped easily under the surface of sleep to the pulse of his uncle's unsatisfied desire.

Come morning proper, he put on his clothes while Uncle Luke was in the 'fresher, and the two of them parted from his mother and returned to Yavin IV without any mention of what had passed between them the previous night. Ben addressed his uncle as 'Master' instead of 'Uncle Luke', and only stared at him with burning eyes when he was sure his classmates weren't looking.

Ben knew perfectly well what he was doing. If he didn't, he would have done it in front of the other apprentices at the Praxeum and thereby committed social suicide. Ben didn't seek their favour - which was fortunate, since he had little idea how to get it - but the ensuing gossip would surely somehow reach the ears of his parents, which would complicate things enormously.

So around his classmates, he only sought to please his Master as the Padawan he ought to be, had there been enough fully-trained Jedi to continue the old system (or so Uncle Luke said - since he was the natural choice for his uncle's own apprentice, Ben took it as a personal affront and suspected that it was another device for Uncle Luke to deny their Force-ordained bond). But whenever he could, he found ways to remind his Master that he was a very suitable Omega and they both knew that an unconsummated bond lay between them.

So he made himself accommodating, or as accommodating as he could make himself, and did his part of the cooking and cleaning rota without complaint. He worked hard and excelled in Force manipulation and saber work. He was the most gifted of all the students at the Praxeum, and he and Uncle Luke both knew it.

"You can't have me all to yourself, you know," his Master had said more than once in exasperation at Ben's latest expression of jealousy (usually showing off at the exact moment to steal another student's thunder - beating them particularly viciously at saber practice tended to get him scolded for being 'too rough'). Outwardly, Ben adopted a contrite expression; but in private he thought to himself _I can, and I will_. It was only right, since they were bondmates. Even if Uncle Luke seemed determined not to acknowledge it.

Ben knew that Uncle Luke believed that he would 'grow out' of his 'infatuation'. It made him wonder, sometimes, whether his Master had simply not felt the bond first unspooling between them and so honestly believed that it was all in Ben's head; but the bond was a tangible thing, a thin cord linking their selves.

Once, when Ben had been deep in meditation for hours, he had reached out not with his fingers but his spirit, and gently touched the bond itself. Next to him, Uncle Luke's spine had stiffened, and Ben had felt the rush of impassioned love flow into him.

Then Uncle Luke had breathed out very slowly, and Ben had returned to his physical body aflame with love.

In both physical and emotional terms, matters had progressed little since then.

In many ways, Uncle Luke didn't seem to have noticed that Ben had presented as an Omega at all. It was true that by size alone he could be mistaken for an Alpha, and that he towered over Uncle Luke himself: but he didn't disguise his scent or try to hide his secondary sex. Yet still his Master tried to pretend that he had no more interest in Ben than he would a Beta.

So Ben had to remind him.

Kuat was full of shipyards, and accordingly also full of dockworkers of all species. It wasn't difficult, when Ben's father took him there on business 'to show him how it's done', for Ben to excuse himself from the sabacc table after a few rounds (Dad was well on his way to fleecing his compatriots without his son's help) and go hunting for susceptible humanoids.

Ben found it easiest, on these excursions, not to bother with verbal come-ons: if he were honest with himself, he didn't actually know how to formulate and deliver a pick-up line without sounding and feeling ridiculous. So he picked a bar near one of the shuttle stations to the Kuat Drive Yards with a practiced eye (one thing his upbringing with a somewhat-former smuggler for a father had taught him), and with a combination of Omega pheromones and some mental suggestion, the most susceptible patrons proved all too amenable.

As gifted in the Force as he was, it would have been difficult for Ben to project his feelings all the way from Kuat in the Core Worlds to Yavin IV in the Outer Rim, so it was fortunate that this trip had coincided with his uncle having to make an appearance on Corellia. Ben had watched his mouth tighten as he told his students about it: Uncle Luke had less and less patience for politics these days, and from the stories his parents told he'd not had much to begin with.

Perhaps Ben could make the trip a little more pleasant for him.

Kuat's population was eighty per cent human, but the proportion of human to xeno among the shipyard workers was about fifty-fifty. Ben coaxed a group of five to the backroom: three humans, a Miralukan, and a Zabrak. All were male, and all Alphas except the Zabrak, whose species had no secondary sexes. He'd been a little hopeful for something more exotic, but unsurprisingly near-humans were most likely to be affected by Omega pheromones.

He was already slick down the insides of his thighs when the first human pulled down his leggings to get a good look, pushing him forward onto his knees. Ben went easily, using the Force to cushion his knees from smacking into the hard packed-earth floor.

Uncle Luke didn't wake at Ben's first gentle probe, a fingertip ghosting across his mind. Ben relished the familiarity of his uncle's mind, the warm rightness of his Force signature. He'd always know where Uncle Luke was.

The human stuck in two fingers, wriggled them to make Ben cry out, then wrenched them out and replaced them with his thick cock. He breached Ben's body easily, a welcome intruder.

Ben kept open his connection with Uncle Luke's somnolent mind as the man began to fuck him in earnest, and it opened to him easily. He felt himself leak a little - it had been so long - and heard the others murmur. The human's hands were tight on his hips as he thrust in over and over, filling Ben's hungry body.

 _My mouth_ , Ben thought, and there was the Miralukan to fill it. Miralukan genitalia tended to be small, but they produced a lot of sexual fluids: he had to swallow repeatedly around the Miralukan's pale cock to let its slighly sweet precome trickle down his throat, but some still spilled out of his mouth and ran down his chin and throat.

Behind him, the human was approaching orgasm: he thrust faster and more roughly, panting harshly and digging his nails into Ben's hips. His erection seemed to swell inside Ben, growing harder in preparation for releasing his semen. Pulses of pleasure ran up Ben's spine in atavistic response, but he didnt touch his own cock. He was dimly aware of transmitting his sexual pleasure to Uncle Luke, and feeling the answering pulse of desire. He was washed in his Master's unspoken love.

 _No knot_ , Ben told the human, remembering hazily. The human snuffled unhappily but nevertheless put his hand behind his knot instead of jamming it into Ben's ass, and came in long pulses that made Ben's cock jerk between his legs. The Miralukan let out a breathy sigh, and Ben didn't even try to swallow: its thin translucent seed overflowed his mouth and poured down his front.

Several planets away, Uncle Luke twitched in his sleep, his cock hard and tenting his sleep pants at the visions Ben was broadcasting. He slept restlessly, close to waking. _Ben_ , he thought fondly.

When the first two finished, the two remaining humans took their places. This new human had the fattest cock Ben had ever had inside him, and he shoved it into Ben's hole as if he didn't expect any resistance. Ben's torso crumpled to the floor as the human reamed him, his thick cock ramming his prostate on every stroke and made Ben's erection ooze out strings of precome.

By comparison, the cock in his mouth was gentle, though every thrust of the man in his ass pushed him forwards and threatened to gag him on it. Ben imagined that it was his Master's cock and sucked on it eagerly; the human attached to it said something he thought might be praise.

The human's cock was so deliciously thick that he almost regretted that there was no time for him to knot; but the Zabrak was last, and Ben was curious. He had had a _fascination_ with Zabraks ever since he had learned about the Sith Lord Darth Maul as a child. He had scoured the holonet for information and pictures, and had gazed on Maul's fierce tattooed visage with what he only understood later as sexual interest.

His Master woke up just before the human came, his knot pressed hard to Ben's ass. Ben's untouched cock throbbed, and he projected the feeling into Uncle Luke's mind: the sexual desperation, the sensation of a stranger's come washing into him.

 _Not safe_ , Uncle Luke thought, though his arousal flavoured his mind with musky sweetness. Ben formed an image of himself underneath his uncle, being tenderly fucked and knotted: _I would always be safe with you._

The cock in his mouth stiffened and spurted semen. Ben imagined it was his Master's cock and his Master's come, and felt Uncle Luke's mind pulse with sexual frustration.

He felt a thrill of excitement go through him as the Zabrak took his place behind him. He had amber skin and the traditional black facial tattoos, but it was his flaming yellow eyes that excited Ben: they were just like Maul's.

He had heard that Zabraks had barbed penises, to go with the horns on their heads. To his delight, it was true. He sought his Master's mind again as the Zabrak thrust his long, bumpy shaft into him, communicating the sexual ecstasy he felt as his erection drooled a stream of precome onto the floor beneath him.

He envisioned the Zabrak knotting him, claiming him, and taunted Uncle Luke with the possibility - never mind that he didn't know whether Zabraks had knots at all. He had a flash of his Master face-down in bed, rutting against his mattress.

 _Stop,_ Uncle Luke told him, but Ben could see himself through his uncle's eyes and knew what he really meant. He gave himself up to the desperate pleasure building inside him, clawing at the floor as the Zabrak's cock thrust roughly in and out of his eager hole.

 _This could be you,_ he thought, throwing it into the void like an accusation. His Master's throbbing sexual pleasure wound around his own in his mind, and they came at the same time, Ben's orgasm torn out of him in long wrenching pulses.

When the white had disappeared from his vision, Ben found that the Zabrak had come too, its seed dribbling out of his ass. Ben's shaky attempt to rise up onto his knees made more ooze out of his hole and down his thighs. He felt satisfied, and yet still hollow.

Across the stars on Corellia, his Master was reproachfully silent.

Instead, another presence made itself known.

 _Your anger will make you powerful,_ it said. Ben shivered.

He returned to the Falcon still wet between his legs. He cleaned up slowly, relishing the sensitivity of his swollen rim. But he was no longer thinking of his Master.

The voice had spoken to him before, when he was angry or upset. When Uncle Luke said _Don't do this_ , it asked _Why not?_ When Ben wanted to destroy something to make himself feel better, the voice encouraged him.

From that night on, the voice spoke to him more often. While Uncle Luke seemed to speak to him less and less, instead watching him with concern. Ben felt that he was watching his uncle age before his eyes, and he nothing he did could smooth out the permanent crease between his Master's brows.

A month after he turned twenty in standard Coruscant years, Ben followed the voice in his head to Dromund Kaas. Inside the ruined temple complex of the Sith of old, he found a being whose species he didn't recognise.

"Dear Ben," it said, in a warm low voice, "if it is an Alpha you seek, then who am I to deny you?" It reached out a claw-like hand.

Ben crumpled to his knees as if compelled. _Yes,_ he thought, _yes, please._ He shook all over with how badly he wanted it, a deep physical ache.

When Snoke put his hand on Ben's head, it was as if his dry palm were touching Ben's very soul. Ben felt his mouth open and thought he must have cried out, but he could hear nothing over the blood rushing in his ears.

When it stopped, Ben found his face was wet with tears. Through his blurred vision, he thought he saw a dark-glowing filament between himself and Snoke.

"Dear boy," said Snoke, and let the new Kylo Ren cover his veined hand with kisses.


End file.
